right kind of wrong
by ArmyWife22079
Summary: why is she so sad i thought a girl her age was supossd to be happy' yusuke thought as he looked in kagomes royal blue eyes. yyhiy xover yuskag parings


Right Kind Of Wrong

I do not own Inuyasha or YYH, or the songs "Please Remember" and "Right Kind Of Wrong" by Leanne Rymes or Tears by Princess Sango on in this One Shot

'Figures, the day I was going to confess my love to him, he was off getting a blow-job from that walking clay pot.' Kagome thought. 'Sesshomaru isn't interested in a ningen like me, plus he tried to kill me way too many times for my liking, no matter how cute he is.' Kouga remembered his engagement to Ayame once the shards were removed from his legs, as if kagome was really interested in Kouga any way. Miroku was promised to marry one of the village women. Sango, Kirira and Shippou were going with her to her own era. Nothing was left here for them.

Finally the day came for Kagome and the other to say good-bye. "Guys we're going to miss you so much." Said kagome. Sango nodded in agreement, Sango and I want to sing you something that I wrote a few years ago, its actually on my daddy's grave marker." Kagome added

Sango started the song, and the two alternated lines and sang the chorus together, Shippou was lying in Kagome's arms, fast asleep.

Time, sometimes the time just slips away (Sango)  
  
And your left with yesterday (Kagome)  
  
Left with the memories (Sango)  
  
I, I'll always think of you and smile (Kagome)  
  
And be happy for the time (Sango)  
  
I had you with me (Kagome)  
  
Though we go our seperate ways (Sango)

I won't forget so don't forget (Kagome)  
  
the memories we made (Sango)  
  
Please remember, please remember (Both)  
  
I was there for you  
  
and you were there for me  
  
Please remember, our time together  
  
The time was yours and mine   
  
while we were wild and free  
  
Please remember, please remember me  
  
Goodbye, there's just no sadder word to say (Kagome)

And it's sad to walk away (Sango)  
  
with just the memories (Kagome)  
  
Who's to know what might have been (Sango)  
  
We'll leave behind a life and time (Kagome)  
  
I'll never know again (Sango)  
  
Please remember, please remember (Both)  
  
I was there for you  
  
and you were there for me  
  
And remember, Please remember me  
  
Please remember, please remember  
  
I was there for you (Kagome)  
  
And you were there for me (Sango)  
  
Please remember, our time together (Kagome)  
  
The time was yours and mine (Sango)  
  
While we were wild and free (Kagome)  
  
Then remember, please remember me (Sango)  
  
And how we laugh and how we smile (Kagome)  
  
And how this heart was yours and mine (Sango)  
  
and how a dream was out of reach (Kagome)  
  
I stood by you, you stood by me (Sango)  
  
We took each day and made it shine (Kagome)  
  
We wrote our names across the sky (Sango)  
  
We ride so fast, we ride so free (Kagome)

And I knew that you had me (Sango)  
  
Please remember, please remember (both)

During this time Inuyasha was rethinking his decision of choosing Kikyo over Kagome, Kagome was always there and always trusted him with all of his decisions. What he didn't realize was that, was that they had already jumped in the well by the last line, and had said good-bye. When he did realize it, all he saw was their hair disappearing into the well. And he knew he was too late to tell her whom he chose. He made a promise to him self that in his next life he will become her mate, and this is a promise he was going to keep.

Koenma herd this thought, and thought to himself 'Inuyasha has been through so much in this life, when he dies, which I assume is going to be very soon due to Kikyo, he will not go to hell, like Kikyo will, he will be reincarnated in to another being, I'll make sure the being will have at least 1/44 youkai blood.' (Hint, hint)

Sure enough not twenty minutes later, Kikyo tried to take him to hell, needless to say, his soul went one way, to Reikai, and hers went to hell.

Back in the present...

"So this is your era, Kagome, I never thought it would be so big, and loud." Sango said in wonder.

"It stinks too, but I like it, better than staying with dog-breath and the sukebe houshi for the rest of my kit-hood." Shippou added, grimly.

"Come on, momma already has the adoption papers from Sesshomaru, he found me two months ago, with is mate, Rin. He has changed a lot since the Sengoku Jidai, in fact if it weren't for him, the Reikai-tantei would be placing you under arrest, and you wouldn't have a identity. Which means you wouldn't technically exist."

"I guess we owe him then." Said Sango, as they disappeared into the house.

A month later at seven A.M. with Yusuke...

He woke up inside sheets drenched in cold sweat. 'What the hell is up with that dream I've been having, well since its seven in the morning, I should get up, I have a feeling Boton's going to get me up soon any way.' A moment after he thought that thought, Boton popped in, while he was pulling on a pair of jeans, and still shirtless, and his hair didn't have any gel in it. (That's a right all you girls out there; let your imaginations go wild, I'm all ready drooling.) Boton was blushing up a storm. Yusuke quirked an eyebrow, and asked, "Like what you see?" and Boton blushed even redder if it were possible, and popped back out. Once he was dressed he said, "Boton you can come in now." When she came in she was still blushing a bit, he smirked and said, "And you know that's why you're supposed to knock to save you from major embarrassment." Boton just nodded and opened the portal, and hurried through, Yusuke followed with his usual scowl. "What do ya want now you toddler?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, be sides I'm older than you, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT YUSUKE." Koenma all but yelled.

Yusuke's eyes were wide, Koenma never yelled at him like that before. "Well, what is it, then?" he asked cautiously.

"Yusuke, I want you to look up on these two girls, and their kitsune son/nephew, if they are who I think they are, and not properly trained to protect a certain artifact, a youkai can attack them and take it, which can lead to serious reproductions." The toddler looking deity prince said while the screen was showing a picture of Sango, Kagome in their seifukis, and Shippou in his school uniform (what are the boy's uniforms called). The girls outfits had a white shirt, green bandanna with a white stripe around the neck, red scarf, the cuffs on the sleeves were green with a white stripe, the skirt went to the mod thigh, and was also green. The young kitsune's uniform had a blue jacket, with gold buttons, red bow tie, and gray shorts (think Detective Conan, or case closed, which ever you know it as) and his illusion was up so he looked ningen. "Their names are Sango, Kagome, and Shippou, Sango is the girl with the pony tail, and Shippou is the kit. Sango is a youkai taijya, Kagome is a miko, and Shippou is a volcano kitsune, who specializes in fire techniques, he is still young, so the only move he knows right now is Kitsune-bi."

While Koenma was explaining this, though still listening, Yusuke was thinking, 'Kagome and Sango were the girls singing in my dreams, why do I have to protect them?' "Two questions, one: why do I have to protect them? And two what do they protect?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I don't want ANY youkai even hearing about the artifact, and two the artifact is the Shikon no tama. The Shikon no tama can increase a youkai's power ten fold, and only the protectriss can keep it pure, Kagome is the protectriss. That's why I want you to see if they can protect it."

Yusuke nodded in understanding, and left through the portal Boton had made for him that lead him to the shrine. Boton asked Koenma if they should tell him that in his past life he was Kagome's true love, Inuyasha. "No, Boton, that would disrupt the course fate has given them, she told me not to interfere any more than I have just now." Boton nodded.

Back with Yusuke at the shrine...

'What's that sound?' Yusuke thought questionably when he heard a piano playing a soft slow heavenly yet sad tune, and heard some soft singing. He went to investigate, where the sound was coming from. It seemed to be coming from a shed, and he looked in the window. He was amazed by what he saw.

"Tears,

Pouring down my face,

You're in my mind,

No, I can't erase,

You were there,

Most of my life,

Then you walked out,

To never return,  
  
Tears, You'll never see them,

You'll never know what they taste like,

I'll hide them behind the mask,

So you'll never see,

'Cause...  
  
You were there,

Most of my life,

Then you walked out,

To never return,  
  
I'll see you on the street,

You'll never look,

But I will,

I see no scars,

You've been left unscathed,

But I'm cut up inside,

'Cause...  
  
You were there,

Most of my life,

Then you walked out,

To never return,  
  
I've had my wake up,

You'll never come back,

That's it,

My mental breakdowns are done,

You're never coming back,

And I'll cry,

But not for you,

Not for me,

But for what you're missing out of."

Yusuke was stunned, Kagome was the one singing that song and playing an acoustic guitar, and Sango was on the keyboard. Though in his opinion Kagome looked like a goddess. 'I shouldn't be thinking this, I just got of a relationship with Kieko, I don't want to be hurt again, I still have to heal.'

As the music died, Kagome sensed a presence almost identical to Inuyasha's energy signature, the only difference is that the youkai power is untapped and is barley existent. She looked up and blushed when she looked up and saw a very cute guy looking through the window straight at HER. Sango caught this and smiled, Kagome needed a guy in her life that didn't treat her like glass, like Hojo does. For a moment Sango thought the boy's chocolate brown eyes had a golden sheen but shook it off, thinking it was a figment of her imagination.

Yusuke was caught up in Kagome's royal blue pools that she had for eyes, 'why are they so sad, shouldn't a girl her age be full of laughter' what he didn't sense was Hiei and Kurama coming up behind him, for it was time to train Shippou in his kitsune powers, on Koenma's orders. Hiei, for his fire abilities, and Kurama, being a kitsune himself, were teaching him about his kitsune abilities, right now the three were at the point where Shippou can make a whip with his Kitsune-bi, though only for a short period of time. Hiei and Kurama just smirked, knowing what Koenma was up to, and went to go get Shippou and take him to a secluded area of a nearby park. Sango on the other hand wanted to poke fun at Kagome before she went to train in the woods. "Kagome, are you going to go talk to him or are you just going to stare at him like a piece of meat all day?" while smirking. Yusuke winced when he heard that, he knew what would happen when you incur a woman's wrath. Sure enough Kagome's angelic features darkened considerably, she laid down her guitar, walked over to a shelf picked up a katana, Sango winced and picked up her own katana, and ran outside, Kagome was calmer than usual, which was pretty damn calm, this was like emotionless. Kagome followed her and drew her sward, Sango followed in suit and took the offensive approach, and attacked, Kagome was on the defensive, and soon Sango had a katana at her throat, and Kagome had one at hers. Yusuke's eyes were wide. 'Ok memo to self: don't make this Miko mad, when she does, she gets meaner than a hornet.'

Kagome seemed to notice Yusuke and his wide-eyed expression and smiled and walked over to him, "I'm sorry if we startled you, but when my sister, Sango, and I get in a little tiff like you just saw, it always ends up turning into a sparring session."

"That's alright, my friend, Hiei, has a thing with katana too. By the way, I'm Urameshi Yusuke."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome, Nice to meet you. Umm, no offence but why are you here, the shrine is closed, so we can rebuild the well house and finish the basement."

"My boss wanted me to see if you were capable of protecting the..." Sango cut him off

"We get it, that idiot toddler knows of our past, I lost my whole biological family due to that damn thing,"

"Sango we cant change the past, we can only learn from it." Kagome replied grimly, "our only thanks is that Naraku is dead, and Kikyo is in hell..." she trailed off remembering how Inuyasha had stalled, like he was rethinking his decision, but they left before she could find out.

"So what exactly happened, all I know is that you two and a Nekomata protect the Shikon no Tama, I don't know the whole story." Yusuke asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, but for now, just keep an eye on me till I have my powers under my complete control again." Kagome answered solemnly. Yusuke nodded, and thought, 'Ok so I will be looking out for them for a little while, till kagome regains her control, though I think Koenma is up to something.'

As the weeks passed, Kagome and Yusuke had gotten closer together, almost to the point where they were inseparable. Sango and Shippou were surprised that kagome was actually smiling a real smile. But Yusuke's dreams were getting more and more clear, graphic and heart wrenching, his most recent dream, which he was dreaming right now, really freaked him out...

DREAM SEQUENCE...

Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Kirira were saying good bye for good, and the two were singing a song that he has not herd kagome sing before; he seemed to here it but was lost in his own thoughts, about making a mistake about choosing her former life, who was currently a walking clay pot. And would protect her with his life, after he realized he missed his chance, in his next life. The dream seemed to fast-forward twenty minutes.

"Inuyasha," said Kikyo (he learned this in previous dreams).

Inuyasha turned around and faced her, and told her straight up that he wasn't going to go to hell with her.

"You have decided your fate when you promised to be with me no matter what."

Inuyasha snorted at her in disgust, "I realized that I am no longer obligated to you, haven't been for fifty years. So leave me the hell alone."

"You will go to hell with me INUYASHA!" she yelled, as she drew her arrow, and struck him in the heart, as she headed to gather his soul and bring it to hell with her, she found the grim reaper, which seemed to be a five year old girl with blue hair and fuchsia eyes, who looked at her with disgrace, and turned Kikyo into the ash bone fragments and dirt she was supposed to be. The next thing he saw was a VERY young Koenma, and told him, "The reason you are not in hell is because with all the pain and suffering you weren't meant to go through and the fact that you tried your best to get out of that "contract" with Kikyo is reason enough to give you a second chance with Higurashi Kagome in five hundred years."

"Agitaro Koenma-Sama"

END DREAM SEQUENCE...

Yusuke woke up with a start, and thought, 'I under stand now, these aren't dreams, they're memories from my past life, I was the one who hurt Kagome; I'm Inuyasha. I have to make it up to her some how, show her that I really do love her and that I wont abandon her like I did in the past.' But that will have to wait until morning; it was only five in the morning.

What Yusuke didn't know was that he wasn't the only one having strange dreams; Kagome was too. Its just the difference was these were of Yusuke's battles with youkai whom had escaped the makai, the training with Genki, whom reminded her a lot like lady Kaede, and the most recent of the more dangerous missions The Dark Tournament, and the Youkai tunnel which they had only a month ago closed and saved the world from certain disaster. And made a startling discovery, Yusuke is exactly like Inuyasha when it comes to fighting, and people insulting him. 'There is more to this Rei-tantei than meets the eye.' Kagome thought, she'll ask him about it in the morning, it is after all five in the morning.

The next morning...

"Hey, Kagome I have to talk to you."

"What is it Yusuke?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I have been having these weird dreams lately," he replies nervously.

"What about?" kagome asks hiding her excitement 'this may give me a clue on why I've been having dreams of past events that Yusuke has been a part of.'

"Well, a bout two months ago they started out like minor events, kinda fuzzy, but you can hear every thing, but this most recent one I had last night was very clear, you were in it, along with Sango, Shippou, Kirira. You guys were in the Sengoku Jidai..." Yusuke paused to see Kagome's reaction, what he received were two wide royal blue eyes, "... you and Sango were singing 'Please Remember', for me and Miroku, what I'm trying to say is that..."

"Yusuke, you are Inuyasha's reincarnation, aren't you?" Kagome asked hopefully, Yusuke nodded.

"Yes, I Am." And leaned down to do something he wanted to do five hundred years ago, their lips joined together in a passionate, kiss. Yusuke ran his tongue her lower lip asking for entrance; she gave it to him. He savored her sweet taste of her mouth, but alas the need for air forced them apart. It was then they remembered that they were still on the shrine grounds, and that three certain people were spying on them: Souta, Sango, and their grandfather, Masako.

"Do you mind?" Kagome asked incredulously. The three snoops frowned and headed back into the house reluctantly. Yusuke rolled his eyes, and said, "Those guys never change do they?"

"Nope." Yusuke looked at the angel next to him and said to her, "I'll never hurt or leave you again, Kagome that's a promise." And leaned down to kiss her again; She smiled and closed the gap between them.

Later that night...

Kagome was sitting in Yusuke's lap, the couple were watching Souta and Shippou, finishing the lyrics to her knew song; all she needed now was a beat to put it too. The two boys up stairs unwittingly helped her out, by playing their Usher CD, she found the tune she liked, hopped out of Yusuke's lap, grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the now finished basement/recording studio.

"Kagome why are we down here?"

"You'll see, just so into to the control room and press record when I give the thumbs up." Yusuke did as he was told and when she gave him the signal he pressed record like he was taught, kagome started playing the keyboard like a pro, after the first two beats she started to sing:

"Know all about  
  
About your reputation  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm where you are  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
That I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Might be a mistake  
  
A mistake I'm making  
  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
They say you're something I should do without  
  
They don't know what goes on  
  
When the lights go out  
  
There's no way to explain  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
That I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
I should try to run  
  
But I just can't seem to  
  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
  
I don't care if I'm in too deep  
  
Know all about  
  
About your reputation  
  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
  
Every time that I'm where you are  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
  
Oh I know, I should go  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
Loving you isn't really something I should do  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
  
That I should try to be strong  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"

5 YEARS AND 3 MONTHS LATER...

It's been five years since Kagome and Yusuke had gotten together, survived the training in the makai. They were married three years ago, mated four, officially adopted Shippou two years ago; he was currently getting training from Genki. Sango and Kagome were taking a brake from the music industry, with three, CDs, two of which went platinum, and the most recent was at gold.

"Is Shippou at school, sweetheart?" Kagome asked her mate and husband.

Yusuke nodded and asked, "How was the OB/GYN visit?"

"Yusuke, I know you know I'm pregnant." Kagome said. Yusuke gave her this look that told her 'tell me something I don't know'.

"Well I have the ultra sounds right here..." Yusuke looked at them and asked,

"What exactly am I looking at?" Kagome smiled, and replied

"Well, theirs a head, an arm, another little arm, two legs, and another head, two more arms, and legs, another head, another set of limbs and a little thingy (Kag's gonna be a mom remember so of course she's gonna talk like that). Did I leave any thing out?"

Yusuke was wide-eyed, triplets, but one question stuck in his head, he questioned her about it, "twin girls, and a boy, triplets?" Kagome nodded.

"Do you think we should start picking out names?" he asked

"I guess so, how about Kaori, for one girl, Kuma for the boy, and Kaida for the last girl."

Yusuke agreed whole-heartedly thinking that they would live up to their namesakes.

Sure enough, six months later, kagome went into labor, which was suggested to be a C-section, so it wouldn't be as hard on her, or the babies. During Kagome's recovery period, Yusuke went out to check out his children, Shippou was with Aunt Sango, Boton, Rin, and Yukina and Uncle Kurama, Sesshomaru, Hiei, and dare I say it Kuwabara. When the nurses came up to the window, he saw their personalities instantly, the red-headed nurse was holding a little girl that was calmer than her younger siblings, her name was Kaori, which means strong. The Blonde nurse was having trouble holding the second youngest, which was the second girl, she had her mother's personality when she was at a certain time of the month, Kaida, which means little dragon. And the Brunette nurse, was holding his son, who was in deed a Kuma, which means bear, hopefully he doesn't snore like one.

Yusuke and Kagome had finally had something they had been lacking for years, a home, a family, stability, not having to worry about the government finding out. They were especially glad that they had found each other; nothing will ever come between them again.


End file.
